


Rotten

by KnightoftheCrow



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Grief/Mourning, KomaSen Week, KomaSen Week 2020, M/M, POV First Person, komasen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightoftheCrow/pseuds/KnightoftheCrow
Summary: Komamura thinks often of his late companion.One of the fanworks I'm doing for Day Two of KomaSen Week 2020 with the prompt "Rotten".Prompts foundhere.
Relationships: Komamura Sajin & Tousen Kaname, Komamura Sajin/Tousen Kaname
Kudos: 1
Collections: KomaSen Week 2020





	Rotten

Every night you visit me.  
Your warm skin, your small smile, long gone.

Sometimes, in dreams, you're here again.  
The way your rich face absorbed the sunlight, your quiet voice, your calming presence. All those days we stood side by side, those nights we spent together, those times when I thought no one else could understand me. Every breath I heard you take, every word we shared with each other. The closeness I thought we had, the things I felt.

And I see you, sometimes, in nightmares.  
Your empty chest, your vile words. Your blank, false face. Dark plaits drenched in thick red. Pleasant scent turned rancid, eyes clouded in putrid illusions. Deep blossoms of calla lilies wilted and turned grey.

Every night I see you;  
The foundations we built together worn with decay.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda weird, haven't written first person in literal years. I used another [writing prompt](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F199002877271133463%2F&psig=AOvVaw3JMVmCXB6N8vzha0uzVomr&ust=1601701095806000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CA0QjhxqFwoTCJjE6dmPlewCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAO) for this and it felt like poetry, but it's not. More vagueness, feel free to ask questions.


End file.
